Alexis' Domination
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Since the fall of the Sacred Beasts Alexis has realised her feelings for Jaden and wants to express them. As well as to expose her kink, changing their relationship forever. Watch as love and domination mix. Lots of adult themes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis' Demotion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Duel Academy. Home of future duelling legends. One of the five main schools of Duelling around the world and home to the three dorms: Obelisk Blue, the grandest of the three collective dorms; which was so grand that there had to be two dorms just to separate the boys and girls.

Ra Yellow, the middle ground, humble yet better than the lowest dorm; the place many wanted to get to approach the Top Tier dorm.

And finally: Slifer Red. The shack of the island. No literally, a shack. Where the Obelisk dorms were castles, Ra's dorm was like a building apartment, Slifer was barely two stories tall with the obvious entropy of the lack of repair the school showed.

This is the caste system probably made by Seto Kaiba as quiet revenge at Yugi Muto.

But right now, we need to get to the main campus, where we're in the middle of a lesson with the students and one of the teachers: Professor Crowler.

Crowler was a tall, lanky man with blonde hair and pink lipstick of all things. His outfit consists of the a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

"Now then everyone...Well, everyone who matters. What can you tell me about these strategies and how they don't work?" Professor Crowler asked

"How about you?" he smirked, looking directly at a random Slifer

"M-Me?" The Slifer asked

"Yes. What do YOU think about these strategies and HOW they don't work." Crowler spoke almost domineering

"W-well I...I-I think-" The Slifer answered, feeling put on the spot and shaking

"Come on Slifer, don't you know what a Burn strategy is? Or a stall strategy?" he mocked

"N-No...I...I-"

"Sit down and shut up." Crowler answered. "You're embarrassing your already embarrassing dorm."

The Obelisk's and some of the Ra's began to laugh, Crowler grinning "What about you?" he asked another Slifer

"Me?"A blue haired Slifer asked with a gulp.

"Yes...What about YOU?" Crowler asked almost darkly.

The blue haired Slifer was called Syrus and he was shaking, racking his brain for the answer only to come up with blanks

"I-I...I don't-" Syrus stuttered

"As I thought. EVERYTHING your brother isn't." Crowler answered.

...

A soft slam filled the room as a blonde bombshell of a girl stood tall

"Hmm? Oh Alexis." Professor Crowler spoke, looking at the girl.

She was wearing the Obelisk Blue jacket and skirt; blonde hair and had D-Cup breasts, tall and beautiful.

"Professor Crowler..." Alexis spoke, containing her anger at her teacher. "A Burn Strategy involves using effect damage to reduce your opponents life points quickly. A stall strategy, also known as a mill strategy, revolves around reducing your opponents deck so they lose by having no cards to draw." she explained simply, looking very angry

"Excellent. As expected of one of my Obelisks." Professor Crowler smiled, clapped and praised Alexis' performance.

"And, professor, if Slifer's are having as much trouble as you SAY they are..." Alexis said, holding back her clearly visible anger "... then MAYBE you should assign TUTORS like a REAL teacher!"

Crowler flinched at that, feeling emasculated and told off by one of his students.

The class cheered happily, Crowler snarling and biting into his pink handkerchief

"Way to go, Lex." A voice spoke, giving a thumbs up to her.

This boy was a Slifer, brown hair with brown eyes, this was Jaden Yuki. One of Slifer's most experienced duellists.

He was our hero, the best first year duellist of the school and Crowler's most hated student

... And Crowler was now pissed

'Betraying me, Ms Rhodes? I'll make you PAY!' Crowler thought as he bit into his pink handkerchief.

'NO ONE embarrasses Doctor Vellian Crowler!'

*Time skip*

It was time for the school exams, the students were nervous as they tried their best working on the tests but still anxious.

Most were nervous, all but a select few who either did not care or had full confidence in their skill and knowledge

Unfortunately one professor was making it so one student would not get what she deserved

Crowler was in his office late at night, the lights off. Using his deputy chancellor status he had accessed the students grades... And he was editing like crazy

"That girl needs to learn some respect, she needs to be punished!" Crowler growled as he those away, Alexis' profile on his screen... And the score was going down and down and down

Soon the result answers for Alexis were down...To a measly zero out of a hundred.

Crowler had sabotaged Alexis' tests to the lowest score in the school.

Well, tied last. With Jaden... Because Jaden wasn't the best with written tests

"There, Ms Rhodes...Enjoy your placement in Slacker Red." Crowler smiled darkly

Oh, he just had to wait for the meeting next month. He would win this, that girl would be punished

"Heh, heh, heh...Ha, ha, ha...MWAH-HA-HA-HA!" Crowler laughed evilly...Until he began to choke on a fly

*the next week*

We cut to the teachers in the Teacher's Lounge. Talking among themselves as the results of their students came in.

They were being pleasant towards each other, except for Crowler, who was smirking to himself, claiming that he heard a funny joke earlier.

The others were shocked however

"Is...Is this real? It can't be right." Nurse Fontaine commented

"It appears it is." Banner said in equal shock

"It appears... Ms Rhodes must be demoted." Sheppard said sadly, shocking everyone

"But...She's one of THE smartest students here." Nurse Fontaine answered.

"I know...But these results don't lie." Chancellor Sheppard frowned

"We've never had a female student in anything but Obelisk before." The Ra yellow added

"Well...She'll be the first." Chancellor Sheppard frowned

"What're we going to do?" Professor Banner asked

"... She will go to Slifer."

'I kinda got that.' Banner thought and sighed. "Very well. I'll set her up a room in the dorm."

Sheppard nodded, stamping the paper and sealing Alexis' fate

*With the students*

Alexis shuddered in confusion like someone was talking about her.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Mindy asked

"Just had some trouble." She nodded

"Well...Okay." Mindy answered as they headed to the Academy to get their results.

They all arrived at the big audience hall

Every student looked at their results at their respective dorms.

But the school was shocked seeing the tied for last place score

"Jaden and..." Jasmine, one of Alexis' friends spoke in shock

"Me?" Alexis gasped, feeling like a train had just punched her in the gut. "I'm...tied last?"

"And you're to be demoted." Mindy frowned.

"Okay, no way that's right!" Jasmine frowned

Each of the students, most prominently the Obelisks were shocked...Alexis, one of the smartest and most intelligent students at the campus; HOW could she fail her exams?

... And then some of the 'bitchy' girls began to laugh

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The girl spoke with a high and mighty voice.

The girls began to laugh and mock Alexis, the blonde glaring coldly

"Just ignore her. She's a bitch." Jasmine frowned

"Hey, back off." A familiar powerful voice yelled

"Huh?" Alexis heard the voice and turned to see the source.

It was Jaden

"Jaden..." Alexis blinked and felt a small smile crawl on her face.

"Seriously?" Jaden asked the girl. "You're a total git for doing this."

"Oh back off Slifer Slacker." The lead bitch laughed

"No, I won't. NO-ONE insults my friends!" Jaden answered

"Jaden, it's fine." Alexis smiled

"I...Alright..." Jaden sighed, looking at her. "Sorry, Lex."

She nodded, putting her hand onto his shoulder

"I guess I'm coming to join Slifer." She answered

And she looked really sad

Soon Professor Banner came through the crowd, asking for Alexis, to get her fitted with her new uniform.

The two followed Banner, arriving into a back store room

"Now, here we go." Professor Banner spoke, finding a spare Slifer uniform for her.

He held up the white and red Slifer version of the blouse/jacket Alexis normally wore alongside the red skirt, gloves and boots

"Oh...Okay. I guess, it's not THAT much different." Alexis spoke, taking the uniform

"That's good, isn't it?" Jaden asked

"Yeah. It's good." She nodded

"Yeah, it looks good in you." He smiled

"Ha, ha...Alright. I better get changed." Alexis answered

"I'll also have to get you a dorm room. Unfortunately, we don't have a separate room for you, so you'll have to bunk with someone." Professor Banner added while apologising. "We will sort this out at the dorm however."

"I understand, Professor." Alexis answered with a nod.

"Okay." Jaden nodded

*Time skip*

Alexis had now gotten out of her Obelisk Blue uniform, handed it over and was now wearing her Slifer Red uniform. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Well...Okay." She spoke as she dusted herself off.

"... Wow." Jaden blinked, having met Alexis use his room to change

"Well? How do I pull off the "Slifer Look"?" Alexis joked lightly

"It... Real good." Jaden nodded, getting over his shock

"Thanks." She smiled, having her stuff by her side. "Now...Which room is mine and my bunk-mates?"

"We need to go down to the food hall." Jaden shrugged

"Well, alright." She answered, following Jaden. "So...Where is it?"

"Through here." Jaden answered

The two went down the stairs outside the Slifer Dorm, walking off and opening a screen door... Revealing a super small hall with a handful of two seat tables

"This is the "food hall"?" Alexis blinked in shock

"Yep." Jaden nodded

"I... It's tiny." She frowned "You had to live with this?! That's unfair!"

"It is what it is." Jaden answered.

That was when the rest of the Dorm and Banner walked in, most of the students shocked at seeing Alexis in red

"What the? How? Why?" Were some of the responses the students had when they saw her.

"Alright, alright. Sit down, everyone." Professor Banner spoke

The students nodded, doing as they were told

"Now, as all of you see, Ms Rhodes has been...Demoted to our dorm." Professor Banner spoke, swallowing his hate that a talented student was in his dorm which seemed impossible. "I hope that you all will treat her as any of your friends and fellow Slifers."

The students all nodded, amazed at this situation "And now for Alexis' placement. She needs to bunk with someone and the only person she can stay with, the only one with room in their room is Chazz."

"MY room?" Chazz asked, perking up at the sound of Professor Banner's voice, hearing the plan to have Alexis in HIS room.

Oh the fun he'd have

"You ARE the only one without a roommate Chazz." Banner nodded

'Oh, no...not Chazz.' Alexis frowned, shuddering of being in the same room as him.

"Um...P-Professor?" Syrus raised his hand, trying to get his attention

"Yes Syrus?" Banner asked

"Um...Well...Perhaps...Can Alexis have my location in the dorm? And I bunk with Chazz?" Syrus offered

"That is very nice of you Syrus." Banner smiled "If it is alright with you, Alexis?"

"Um-Y-Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. Thanks, Syrus." Alexis answered, honestly caught off guard by Syrus' generosity.

'Damn it!' Chazz cursed in his mind as his foot stomped the floor.

"Looks like we'll be roomies then." Jaden smiled at Alexis

"Yeah, looks like it." Jaden nodded

'Truesdale. Is. DEAD!' Chazz thought as he gritted his teeth.

'Oh no.' Syrus thought, gulping

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis' Demotion**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day Alexis was getting out of bed from her shared room with Jaden.

She had the top bunk and as she awoke the next morning she saw Jaden still deeply asleep

'Heh...Sleeping gently.' She thought looking at him.

'He kind of looks cute.' she thought

She blinked at her own inner monologue, did she REALLY think Jaden was cute?

"What was that?" She whispered

"Hmm..." Jaden mumbled in his sleep, turning over in his bed.

She grabbed a towel and walked inside, seeing how small it was...how decrepit it was. "I'm petitioning for this place to get a renovation."

She frowned "Jaden and the others don't deserve to be in a dump like this!"

Alexis began to strip off and get into the shower, instantly feeling the freezing water come into contact with her skin.

"Gah!" She yelled in shock

"Wh-What is this?!" She shivered, pulling herself back and protected her body from the cold water. She took her clothes and dried herself off, wanting to get out of there.

As she emerged from the bathroom she saw Jaden waking up... And she tripped up on a pair of his pants he had left lying on the floor

"Wh-Whoa!" She called out and landed on him.

"Ow." He groaned

"Jaden! I. Sorry. I just tripped." She answered "You really need to clean up."

"Yeah...Well...I never had much incentive to before. I'll *yawn* clear it up after a shower." Jaden answered with a yawn

"In THAT water?!" Alexis gasped

"Well...I never said it'd be a LONG shower." Jaden answered

Alexis could not help but smile at that

"So um...Were you comfortable? Any snoring I should be aware of?" Jaden asked, joking lightly at the end.

"Yes, you snored." Alexis chuckled

"Then we better invest in some earplugs." Jaden laughed. "Ow...Let me get up." He groaned, getting up.

"Sorry!" Alexis gulped, quickly getting off him

"It's alright. First night here is always a tricky one." Jaden answered. "I won't be long and we'll head to breakfast."

"Okay." She nodded

It didn't take long for Jaden to get washed and ready for breakfast, where they saw Syrus who looked REALLY tired.

"Kinda...Chazz wasn't keen on having me there." Syrus answered, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Alexis frowned

"He kept kicking me in his sleep. Said it was "his quirk"...Not to mention I could swear I heard voices in the middle of the night. Not his." Syrus answered

"Jerk." Jaden sighed

"Still...It...It's okay." Syrus answered, keeping hopeful.

Before he yawned

"We'll get some extra sleep in class." Jaden spoke, reassuring his friend.

"We?" Alexis frowned at Jaden

"I err...Aha...I Dream-Duel." Jaden chuckled

Alexis frowned and sighed

"What?" Jaden and Syrus answered

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes, walking away to the breakfast room

"... What?" The two blinked

The Slifers went into the breakfast room where they caught Alexis, almost drooling at her.

Alexis' eyes widened in shock to see the meagre amounts of food the Slifers were given.

"This is not a healthy amount of food." Alexis blinked "Heck it's not even healthy!"

"Yeah, well...It's breakfast." Jaden answered

Alexis frowned, rubbing her chin

"Good morning everyone. I hope you've all slept well." Professor Banner spoke

"Yes Banner." They all mumbled/nodded

"Now, I hope you're prepared for the day; there's going to be a LOT of studying and practice duels." Banner continued.

Most of the class groaned gently

"Now, now, everyone. I KNOW we're still low on the duelling board, but I'm certain that you'll get to Ra and Obelisk if you continue your studies." Banner spoke, giving his support.

"Now eat up."

The students grumbled lightly but didn't want to complain outright. They had their small breakfast and were getting ready for school.

Alexis soon finished hers, sighing

"Now, off to class. Except for you, Alexis. I want a quick word." Professor Banner spoke

"Yes Professor Banner." She nodded

As they left, Alexis remained and waited for what Professor Banner wanted to talk to her about.

"How're you finding your new room? I expect it's quite the step down from Obelisk Blue." Banner asked genuinely.

"I'm fine. But it's no wonder these guys are having trouble." Alexis nodded

"I know. But I have the utmost faith in them. It may be bad now, but they'll look back and see how far they've come." Banner added

Alexis nodded and sighed

"Now, off you go. Classes are about to begin." Banner ended

"Thank you, Professor." Alexis answered and left.

"You okay?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, Professor Banner just wanted to know if I was alright." Alexis answered

"That's good." Jaden smiled

"Hmm...I guess I have a new perspective on Slifers now. What you have to go through each day." She sighed.

"It's life." Syrus shrugged

"It's unfair." Alexis added

"It's life." Syrus repeated

"It's okay, Lex...Besides, we've got the best view on campus." Jaden chuckled

"True." Alexis smiled

The trio headed to the main campus, going to their first lesson.

*time skip*

"Oh...GOD, that lesson was tough." Alexis groaned

... And she heard snoring next to her

"Right..."Sleeping in class"." Alexis sighed as she looked at Jaden and Syrus who were sleeping.

She was worried about them for this

"Oh man...Jaden...Wake up." She shook him

"Jaden, you fell asleep." Alexis spoke

"Oh, class is over already? Cool." Jaden yawned

"Did...Did you sleep through the entire lesson?" Alexis asked in shock

"Well... Yeah. Sy and I usually do." He nodded

Alexis looked at them in shock...Although it DID dawn on her WHY they got low grades in written exams.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the next lesson." Alexis sighed

"Alright...Sy, come on buddy." Jaden gently shook his friend awake

"No Dark Magician Girl! Don't leave me!" Syrus called out tiredly

"Err..." Alexis blinked

"Sy, you're dreaming again." Jaden shook his friend

"Huh?" Syrus blinked

"You were talking in your sleep again, dude." Jaden spoke

"Oh." Syrus and blushed

"Come on, I think it's...*yawn*...Professor Banner's lesson next." Jaden spoke

"And we are in the front row." She gulped

"Don't worry Alexis. We've got quick reflexes." Jaden answered, reassuring her.

"Yeah, we know when to duck." Syrus nodded "Tip, sit at the edge of your chair. It makes it easier to slid under the desk."

"I'll remember that." Alexis took a mental note. "We better get going."

The group nodded and walked off, Obelisks snickering

"Hey Slime, how's the shack?" Someone in a group of Obelisks snickered at the trio.

"Oh leave Ms Looser Boobs alone, I'm sure she can sleep around after she fails school and get SOME form of success." Another laughed

Alexis' nerves were snapping at those Obelisk girls, she wanted to knock them out.

He blood was boiling in anger

"Lex." Jaden frowned and grabbed her hand. "Calm down...Okay?"

"Jaden?" She blinked

"I'm not gonna let you do something to give them fuel." Jaden reassured her.

"Thank you." She sighed

"I'm here...Okay?" He smiled gently as they held hands through the hall.

"Okay." She smiled

They soon reached the classroom where they sat down...Or well, to the point: sat near the edge of their seats in case...No "in case" about it; the actuality of an explosion happened.

They were prepared for WHEN it happened!

So, just to clarify: Any explosions, they ducked.

"Good morning class. Nice to see you all here on time." Professor Banner smiled, walking in and holding Pharoah in his arms

As the class responded, the lesson continued as planned, mostly. There were still the jabs at Alexis' new standing as a Slifer, but Jaden grabbed her hand which was under the desk and on her knee...In VERY close proximity to her inner thigh.

Alexis was shocked at how she was getting so wet from that simple act!

"Now we just add this liquid-" Professor Banner spoke, pouring a blue liquid into a red liquid and...

"DUCK!" Syrus yelled

BOOM!

The first five or so rows coughed as a thick black smoke filled the room, Banner seemingly burnt to a crisp from the soot all over him

"*Cough*...Class dismissed." Banner coughed and squeaked as the rows who ducked rose from their seats and began to head out...all except two. Jaden and Alexis.

The two were smiling at each other, laughing a bit

"That...That was-" Alexis panted, laughing

"Yeah. It was." Jaden nodded and chuckled

The two shared a smile, a romantic feeling filling the air

"...Guess we should leave?" Jaden asked

"Yeah." Alexis nodded

And they didn't move

The two gave a small chuckle...and looked at each other gently.

Their faces slowly moved closer, their eyes slowly closing when...

"Are you two ready to go?" Banner asked as he peaked over the desk

Both Alexis and Jaden jumped and banged their heads on the underside of the table.

"OW!" They exclaimed and rubbed their heads

"Yeah, we're just going, Professor." Jaden answered

"Yeah, sorry." Alexis nodded

"Well then, off you go. You better not be late for your break." Banner spoke, letting the duo leave.

The two nodded and left, Alexis brushing down her skirt

"That...that was close." Jaden whispered as they were out of Banner's earshot.

"Yeah." She nodded

"Want to ditch the next lesson?" Jaden asked jokingly.

"Jaden." She glared

"It's a joke, I'm joking." Jaden raised his hands.

*time skip*

Jaden and Alexis had spent nearly all day together. Besides the fact he sat next to her during lessons, it was quite nice. Even the two getting into some accidental touches.

They were now back at their room, doing their homework

"Hey...Err...Lex...I need some help with these questions." Jaden spoke

"Sure." Alexis smiled

Jaden shuffled up close to Alexis and looked at some of her answers, their hands touching again as Jaden looked at Alexis' work.

Alexis froze a bit and blushed

Jaden saw Alexis' blush and pulled back slowly. "I...guess...we WERE interrupted before." He gulped gently.

"No, it's fine." She mumbled

"Yeah, just err...Thanks...for the help." Jaden answered

"You're welcome." She smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis' Demotion**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

louisspartan98: Here it is, Part 3.

Dragon8188: The timeline placement of this story is before the Shadow Riders, so Banner is still alive

Guest chapter 2, Nov 18: Well, they'll keep coming.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: It was SUPPOSED to take place after the Sacred Beasts and before the end of the year... But Ghost and I are idiots and did not notice we were including Banner. Although this can technically take place before the Banner duel, the 'Chazz romance' duel and the final duel of season one. Or it can take place in an alternate cannon where Banner survived *shrugs*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few weeks later, Alexis had adapted to the lifestyle in Slifer Red, even ignoring the majority of the Obelisk's jeers

But the situation with Jaden had been getting more awkward

Aside from ducking and dodging Professor Banner's explosions, there were times that Jaden accidentally caught Alexis in her underwear.

... And Alexis didn't mind that fact much

Even times when they were holding hands to help calm her down which led to her guiding his hand by accident to certain places she didn't think.

... She only realised that she loved him a few days ago

Yes. You read that right: Alexis was in love with Jaden.

Something that shocked and confused her when she realised it

"Hmm." She blushed as she sat next to Jaden

"Alexis, are you alright? Your face looks flushed." Jaden commented kindly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She nodded with a blush, Jaden's hand on her thigh again

"Okay." He nodded as Nurse Fontaine came in with her notes for this lesson.

"Hello everyone." The nurse smiled

"Morning, Nurse Fontaine." The students responded

"Now, I hope that you've all been keeping up to date on your notes; because I'm going to hand out a pop-quiz on the next lesson." She spoke

Most of the class groaned at that

"You've got all next week to study. I'm not heartless." Nurse Fontaine answered. "Now, onto the lesson. We'll be studying: stimulations and erogenous zones."

"What?" Alexis whispered with a blush

Soon most of the class perked up, hearing this.

"It's important for developing students as yourselves to know about this." Nurse Fontaine answered.

"Now, let's begin."

The lesson continued on as each of the students were making notes...But Alexis was still blushing, feeling Jaden's touch next to her and even on her thigh.

She wanted him to do SO much to her

"Hmm..." Alexis hummed gently and lustfully, she wanted Jaden.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked

"Wh-What?" Alexis asked as she looked at Jaden with a ruby blush on her face.

"You okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. Just...a little embarrassed at the subject." Alexis blushed while lying.

"Why?" He asked in confusion

"Excellent question, Jaden. "Why" indeed." Ms Fontaine answered, overhearing his comment as she turned around. "Many places on the body can bring arousal to a person, each one is similar and unique to anyone."

Everyone blinked at that, paying attention

"For example, the feet or sides of the torso can be sensitive. Which is why some people get aroused from tickling those areas." Ms Fontaine answered

'Aroused?' Jaden thought, blinking for a second

"Ms Fontaine, what do you mean by that?" A Ra Yellow asked

"Yeah. Tickling making someone all hot?" An Obelisk asked

"Well, there are different "kinks" for everyone. Each person has their own "erogenous zone" which is caused by one thing or another." Nurse Fontaine answered "And sometimes the 'kinks' involve more than just that and they are just aspects of the body, or a sexual situation, that they enjoy the thought/feeling of."

The others took notes of this, writing it down, while Alexis was already having these experiences right under her teacher's nose.

... And she had known her fetish for a long time

It was sitting right next to her. Jaden. It was holding hands with him, being seen by him...Being controlled by him.

As a child she liked to pretend to be a cat and other such animals. But as she grew older she realised she liked the idea of being dominated

"Hmm..." Alexis mewed to herself gently

"Alexis?" He blinked

"Y-Yeah?" Alexis asked gently

"Ms Fontaine, I think Alexis isn't feeling well." Jaden said suddenly

"Oh isn't she?" She responded, looking at Alexis who was as red as her uniform.

"She does seem warm." The Obelisk Blue female head frowned, checking Alexis' temperature "Jaden take her back to her room to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." Jaden nodded and lead Alexis back to the Slifer dorm.

"J... Jaden!" Alexis gasped as she was dragged away

*Time skip*

Jaden was currently sitting with Alexis in the Slifer Dorm. He was worried about her.

He was trying to get her to go into her bed to sleep, but she was refusing

Jaden sighed gently as he looked at her. "Okay, Alexis...What's going on?" He asked looking at her.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird for the last few weeks." Jaden commented

"Jaden... It's nothing."

"Alexis." Jaden spoke, grasping her hand gently and held it. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"I... Jaden..." Alexis whispered gently

"Lex..." Jaden whispered, getting close to her.

"Jaden... I like you." She sighed

"Wait...You do?" Jaden blinked in shock

"Yes." She nodded

"I...Is that why you're flushed all the time?" He asked

"Yes." She admitted, a bit annoyed she was so obvious

"Oh man...Lex...I didn't know. I'm sorry." Jaden apologised

Before he gently kissed her

'Jaden.' Alexis smiled as she held onto him.

She quickly pulled him close, using her tongue to battle his. And like in a duel, he was going right for her life points and coming out victorious

'Ah, oh, Jaden!' Alexis thought lustfully, trying to battle back using her own to kiss back.

He was already dominating her and the kiss... She was getting wet

'Man...I can't believe how she's acting.' Jaden thought, holding her close

Soon they broke the kiss, Alexis trembling

"How...how was that, Alexis?" Jaden asked gently

"Amazing." She smiled, noticing her arousal... And sighing "J... Jaden. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He responded, looking at her with kind eyes.

"I... Have a domination fetish." She sighed

"A..."domination fetish"? Is...that when you feel aroused when someone else is in charge?" Jaden asked

"Basically." She nodded "I like feeling 'controlled'. Being treated roughly for my lovers pleasure."

"Oh...Right." Jaden gulped as he looked at her. "Well..."

"Please don't think of me as a slut." She whispered

"I don't think of you as a slut." Jaden answered. "I... I'll try my best to make this 'good' for you."

"Y-You will? You'll be...M-My...My Master?" Alexis spoke in hope.

"I'll try." He nodded with a smile

Alexis teared up and hugged him. "Thank you, Jaden...Thank you, Master." She whispered

Jaden nodded, unsure what to do first

"Master...Am...Am I a good girl?" Alexis asked gently, almost mewing

"I... Yes, you are Alexis." He nodded nervously, patting her head

Alexis purred gently, rubbing her head against Jaden's

Jaden smiled gently, even if he didn't know what to do he wanted to do all he could to make Alexis happy

'Oh man...How am I gonna do this?' Jaden thought to himself.

"Master... Use me as you wish." Alexis panted with hearts in her eyes "Use me to fulfil your desires, both pleasurable and none. I live for your happiness."

Jaden blushed at that...and it honestly made him hot under the collar.

Luckily it did give him the idea he needed

"Wait..." Jaden thought

"Master?" Alexis asked gently

"I've got an idea." Jaden answered

"What is it?" She asked, excitement in her eyes

"A collar. Around your neck." Jaden answered, stroking her neck gently.

"Y... Yes." She shuddered happily "With... With a leash?"

"I guess. But, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Jaden chuckled awkwardly.

"... Fine." He sighed a second, seeing how sad she seemed

"Thank you Master!" She smiled and hugged him

Jaden chuckled and hugged back, stroking her hair "Anything for you Lex... Why is my leg wet?"

"Um...Well..." Alexis blushed

"Are you...Aroused?" Jaden asked

"Yes Master, Lexi is a bad girl." She blushed

"Naughty Lexi...You need to be punished." Jaden frowned but getting aroused. He was going to give into his role as "Master".

He sat down onto the bed, seeing Alexis squirm in both fear and excitement in her Slifer Red costume... It was both cute and OH so sexy "Lay on my lap." He ordered gently

"Yes, Master." She nodded and did so, sitting on Jaden's lap.

Her stomach was resting on his legs, Jaden running his hands over the back of her thighs and gently pushing against her skirt

"Hmm...M-Master." Lexi mewed as she felt his hand caress her.

"Ah-ah...No talking." Jaden ordered gently

He looked around before opening a draw and pulling out a pair of Alexis' panties. They where very plane and black, Jaden blinking before he bunched them up and pushed them into Alexis' mouth so she couldn't talk

"Hmm!" Alexis moaned feeling her panty's material in her mouth while also tasting her own pussy juice.

"Now...For being a naughty girl..." Jaden frowned

He flipped her skirt up, running his hand over her soft and plump ass while seeing her red thong

"A red thong? How long have you been wearing this?" Jaden asked, rubbing her ass gently

Obviously Alexis could not answer, but Jaden was enjoying the 'game'

"Alright. Don't answer..." He answered...and gave a gentle slap on her ass. Still new to this, so he didn't want to hurt her.

Alexis whimpered lightly and wiggled her ass, showing she was fine with being treated rougher

"Alright." Jaden gulped and slapped her ass, harder than last time

The sound of the smack echoed throughout the room, as did Alexis' loud moan

"Whoa!" Jaden gasped as his hand instinctively smacked her ass again

And another moan escaped Alexis

"Okay...This is different." He blushed and rubbed her ass, before repeating the process... As he felt himself grow hard

'Oh man...I'm getting hard...' Jaden gulped

Soon the students began to change back and clean up the room, wiping up the cum and pussy juice with mops and buckets.

"M... Mammmber?" Alexis moaned through her panty gag, feeling the hardness poking her stomach

"What was that?" Jaden asked, taking out her panties from her mouth

"M...Master?" Alexis asked "Is... That what I think it is?"

"I...Yes. It's my penis." Jaden answered, giving a small nod

Alexis blushed at that but smiled "Master is going to use Lexi's body to pleasure THAT? Lexi hopes she can handle it." She said cutely

Jaden shuddered as he heard Alexis speaking as herself in third-person. "Lexi...I am gonna love you, SO much."

"Thank you Master!" She smiled "Do you want your throbbing hard cock down my throat?"

"...I need to wash your mouth out." Jaden frowned. "On the floor and sit in front of me...Please."

"No need to say please Master, I am yours." She assured, getting on her knees

"Alright...S-Suck my penis?" Jaden asked, sounding unsure if that's what he was supposed to say

"Yes Master." She smiled, unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers

Jaden gulped and blushed as he felt his cock being unleashed from his pants, slapping Alexis on her cheek, it being nine-inch long and four-inch thick cock.

Alexis' had wide eyes as she panted. She soon looked up at Jaden with hearts in her eyes, slapping herself with his cock "Hmm... mark your property with your mighty rod Master." she purred

"I...I will. But ...W-What did I say?" Jaden asked

"Yes, Master." Alexis smiled and nodded, licking his cock while taking in its scent and taste

She moaned in enjoyment, shuddering at the manly scent and the delicious taste

"A-Ah! L-Lexi...!" Jaden moaned, having his cock teased by his now girlfriend and pet.

It felt so good, so much better than when he masturbated to Burstinatrix's hologram before he came to Duel Academy... he is a teenager, give him a break!

"L-Lexi...I...I'm cumming." Jaden panted

Alexis was silent and threw her head forward, taking all of the cock into her throat

"AH!" Jaden moaned as he came into her mouth, filling it with his seed. "A-Ah...Man...Lexi..."

Alexis swallowed it all, moaning and gulping around the cock hungrily

"Lexi...That...that was great." Jaden panted

Alexis smiled and pulled back, slapping the sticky wet cock against her face and smearing the cum and saliva on herself

"Lexi...You...are SO...Slutty." Jaden panted, seeing how his pet was acting.

"I'm your pet...your slut... treat me like dirt." Alexis grinned cheerfully

"Alright." Jaden nodded, trying to stay hard. "On the bed."

Alexis nodded and did as she was told, moving her thong out of the way

"Oh, my god...It's pink..." Jaden whispered, seeing and feeling her pussy.

"I'm a virgin, master, I ask you be gentle to start." She blushed

"A virgin? Well...So am I." Jaden admitted. "If I'm too rough...Please tell me."

"It's fine master." She smiled

Jaden positioned himself ready to have Alexis' virginity. He gave a slow and loving thrust into her and felt her warm wet pussy wrap around his cock.

They both moaned deeply, shaking

"L-Lexi...I-I'm in...It...it's so warm." Jaden moaned

"Your... I... Big..." She mumbled, drooling a bit

"I'm...starting to thrust." Jaden warned her

"It...It's okay. You can start." She answered lovingly, even if she was crying a bit in pain

"I-I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" Jaden asked, trying his best to not hurt her.

"No." She assured "Do what you want, fuck me hard!"

"Fuck you hard?" Jaden asked and felt his urges to hold her tight and fuck her fast.

"As hard as you want!" She nodded quickly "Just... Just fuck me and wreck me!"

"Yes...I'll wreck you. I'll fuck you! I'll make you my Pet-Slut!" Jaden moaned fucking her fast and hard

He couldn't help it! He just loved it!

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Jaden! Master! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Alexis moaned happily, bouncing on his cock

"Alexis! You're so tight!" He moaned happily, fucking hard and grasping her hair roughly to help him thrust

"Ah, ah, ah! Master! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Alexis moaned happily

"Cum! Cum, I order you!" He grunted

"Yes! Yes, Master! I-I'm cumming!" Alexis moaned, squirting over his cock

"Oh fuck... Yes!" Jaden moaned and came

The two held each other as they climaxed, Jaden kissed his loving pet on her lips.

"I love you." He smiled, assuring

"Master...I love you too." Alexis purred and lead his hands around her waist.

"I'll be the best master I can be." Jaden smiled, kissing her neck where the collar would go

"Hmm...Yes...Yes, Master..." Alexis moaned gently, imagining herself as his pet: wearing a cat-tail butt-plug and kitty ears, sexy lingerie and her collar around her neck.

She giggled happily, sniffing into his arms

*The next day*

It was some time after lessons, Jaden had gotten a gift for Alexis in his pocket: her collar.

"Jaden." She gasped, using his name outside the bedroom. Most people just thought it was a necklace sort of thing, not knowing the hidden meaning the two shared with it

"There...Beautiful." Jaden smiled as he tied the collar gently around her neck.

"It looks perfect on you, pet." He whispered lovingly into her ear, Alexis running her fingers over the red leather tied around her neck

"Hmm...Thank you, Jaden." She whispered back lovingly.

"I've also got the leash in our room." He whispered into her ear "If you're a good girl we can play with it."

"Yes, Master." She blushed

She was clearly excited and full of joy from both this act and what he said, pulling him into a deep loving kiss

"Wha...?" The students who were around them looked in shock.

"Oh wow...Congrats, you two." Syrus spoke in awe.

"We've been dating for two weeks." Alexis rolled her eyes. Seriously, this school could be blind

"I...Um...Sorry." Syrus apologised

Jaden and Alexis smiled, holding hands

*Time skip, outside the Slifer dorms*

A familiar arrogant Obelisk Blue head walked towards the Slifer Dorm as he laughed madly

"Oh, how pitiful Alexis has fallen. Living in this dilapidated shack!" The Obelisk Blue head laughed

"When I see her I am sure she will BEG to come back to Obelisk, this will teach that miserable little girl not to defy me!" He laughed

As he walked up to the room she was staying in, he could hear some...Voices. Moans...and grunts.

"What?" Crowler whispered with a frown, walking over and pressing his ear to the door planning on getting these students expelled

"Ah, ah, Master! Yes, Master! Punish your kitty!" Alexis' voice moaned as, WHATEVER was going on in there, caused her to say that.

Crowler's eyes widened hearing Alexis, the best female student of the island, calling out something so... So... Scandalous!

"Fuck your little slut harder Master, break my filthy cum hole and paint my womb with your amazing spunk! Ruin your cumbucket master! Fuck, fuck, fuck! CUMMMMMMINNNG!" Alexis' voice continued to moan, beg and berate herself

'WH-What the DEVIL is going on?!' Crowler thought as he listened in

"You've got a filthy mouth, Lexi...I need to train you better!" Jaden's voice responded, the sound of slapping was heard

"AH! Master! My ass!" Alexis moaned

"WHAT?!" Crowler yelled as he jumped back, eyes wide... And fell through the weak wooden handrail, landing head first

*in the room*

"Huh? What was that?" Jaden asked as he was still connected to Alexis' pussy

"Don't stop master! Please!" Alexis begged, wiggling her hips

"Alright, Lexi...But first...We need a quick drink." Jaden answered. "Can't be passing out now, can we?"

"Yes Master." Alexis smiled. She had never been happier in her life, being Jaden's pet. She loved her Jaden, her master. And he loved her

 **The end**

 **Look out for Part 2 of this mini-series**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
